


Trust is a funny thing, you know?

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lashing Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Paranoia, hospital mention, it does get soft i swear, kind of, set just after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: “What were you really doing?” Tim could feel the anger slowly build in his stomach. He thought Jon had stopped snooping and looking through his things. If he’d been lying this entire time, Tim thinks that he might actually kill him. If he could that is.orTim catches Jon at his desk and gets angry, thankfully Martin is there to help.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Trust is a funny thing, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to day 4 of Fictober! I hope you enjoy this and as always if there's anything you think should be tagged just let me know! :))
> 
> Prompt: "That didn't stop you before"

“Jon, what are you doing?” Of course Jon was lurking at Tim’s desk again. Tim’s day was already shitty enough this might as well happen. He’d manage to sleep through his alarm, have the bus drive away before he could get on, spill his coffee all over one of the files he wasn’t working on and he forgot his headphones at home. All of this meant he was one small nudge away from punching someone or something. 

“Oh, uh- I was just seeing if you had the research I asked for because I’m about to record the statement for it but I can come back later for it.” 

“What were you really doing?” Tim could feel the anger slowly build in his stomach. He thought Jon had stopped snooping and looking through his things. If he’d been lying this entire time, Tim thinks that he might actually kill him. If he could that is.

“I was looking for the research like I said.” Tim really wanted to believe him but he just couldn’t not after everything he’d done.

“Try again.” He stood in front of the door frame so Jon couldn’t just leave. He needs answers, he needs to know if he’s watching him again. Tim watched Jon roll his eyes and it made his blood boil.

“If you think I was looking through your things again, I wasn’t. I told you I wouldn’t do that anymore and I know it was wrong.” Tim wishes Jon understood how horrible it felt to know one of your friends didn’t trust you enough to stalk you. They were close, he’d been partially eaten by worms with him for god’s sake! To think that Jon actually thought he’d murdered Gertrude, it just stung. 

“That didn’t stop you before. You knew it was wrong but you still did it anyway. So, I’m going to ask you one more time. What were you doing?” It was taking all of Tim’s strength to stop himself from yelling or crying or shaking Jon silly.

“Looking for the file.” He could see fear slowly creep onto Jon’s face and he felt so torn. He was furious but was Jon really scared of him?

“I don’t believe you!” Tim slammed his fist hard against the door frame. It hurt but at least the pain was something to concentrate on, something to feel other than anger. Martin would most likely freak out later over it but Tim didn’t care at this point.

“Tim, I-”

“Empty your pockets.”

“W-what?” Jon’s eyes went wide and the half laugh he let out made the fire inside of Tim’s chest burn a little harder.

“Empty. Your. Pockets.”

“Why?”

“You don’t trust me, I don’t trust you.” 

“Fine, only if this will convince you I’m not lying.” Tim watched Jon empty the contents of his pockets onto his desk. A handful of loose change, a pen, a lighter, his phone and his wallet. No secret agenda, nothing suspicious. “Happy?” He didn’t know what he expected to find but there was nothing he could use as evidence so he just gave up and moved towards his desk.

“Just because you said you were sorry doesn’t mean I have to trust you again. You have to earn that sort of thing and right now that doesn’t look likely. Now get out.” Tim watched Jon walk away and heard him slam the door to his office. Martin came through only moments later.

“What the hell was that?” He sounded out of breath which probably meant he had ran from wherever in the archives he was.

“Just Jon being a dick as usual.” Tim let his head fall back as the fire slowly went out and all he was left with was exhaustion and pain spreading in his hand. He shut his eyes to try and relax but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen.

“It doesn’t seem like him to slam doors though- Oh my what happened to your hand?! Please tell me you didn’t punch him.” Tim felt Martin slowly move it but spikes of pain shot through his hand and he had to stifle a cry. 

“I wish I had, his face probably would’ve been better than the door frame.” When he opened his eyes he saw Martin, sweet caring Martin. And he looked so worried.

“You punched the door frame?!” Tim could tell Martin was roughly 0.2 seconds away from going full caretaker mode but when he opened his mouth to try and calm him down he was shushed. “No, I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to take a look at it and if I’m not 100% sure it’s not broken then I am taking you to A&E.” 

“Martin, you don’t- OW ow ow.” As soon as Martin moved his hand the slightest bit Tim felt an excruciating pain and through slightly teary eyes he saw Martin give him The Look. Tim had only been on the receiving end of The Look a few times but he knew that as soon as Martin used it, whoever he used it on was about to be taken care of. This could mean things such as; being forced to take a nap in the cot, taken home or driven to A&E. 

“I’ll grab your coat.” Martin rushed off before Tim could protest. It wasn’t long until Martin was back and draping Tim’s coat over his shoulders before rushing him into his car. Four hours later and they were back at the institute with Tim’s hand in a splint. Well, Tim didn’t go in because Martin locked him in the car saying _“I’m going to grab your bag then I’m taking you home!”._

“You didn’t have to do this, Martin. It was my own fault, I could’ve taken the bus to A&E after my shift was finished.” Tim slumped onto his couch dropping his bag. He was exhausted after today but Martin insisted on coming in to make sure he was fine.

“Don’t lie, I know you wouldn’t have gone to the hospital if I hadn’t dragged you. You would’ve taken a few paracetamol and ignored it. You’re almost as bad as Jon sometimes.” Martin placed his and Tim’s bags on the floor before heading to turn on the kettle.

“Don’t, don’t compare me to him.”

“Okay...does this have anything to do with what happened earlier?” Tim groaned.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You said but if something’s that wrong that it made you punch a door frame then I feel like it would be better to address it.” Tim watched as Martin made two cups of tea while barely taking his eyes off him. He’s pretty sure Martin could make a cup of tea in his sleep.

“It’s just him. I caught him at my desk again.”Tim could feel a little spark of the fire that was in his chest start to build up so he concentrated on Martin. Martin and his cups of tea, Martin and his knitted cardigan, Martin and his tenderness.

“Wait, really?” He took the mug that Martin passed to him before sitting down beside him and took a sip. Martin really did know how to make the best tea.

“Yeah, he said he was just looking for research he asked me for but I just can’t trust him Martin.” Tim felt Martin freeze.

“Oh, it wasn’t for the Hutcheson Statement was it?” He could tell Martin was nervous but he wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah, why?”

“I reminded him that he needed to record it today.” 

“Fuck.” Tim felt Martin put his hand on his knee and it helped put out the fire inside him.

“It’s okay, you’re still justified for getting mad. Maybe punching wood wasn’t the best idea but still.” Tim just sighed. “Look, how about we just relax for tonight then you can talk to him about it tomorrow?” All it took was one look into Martin’s eyes and he softened. 

“Fine, but I’m not apologising because he hasn’t gotten my trust back yet.” 

“I never asked you too, just talk to him.” Tim leaned his head on Martin’s shoulder while Martin turned on the tv. They sat like that for hours, until Martin fell asleep with his hand still holding Tims.


End file.
